Things that go bump in the night
by Metallic-Tears
Summary: Goku and Veggie are having a sleepover, which the latter was forced to go to. After watching the late night horror movie festival the two become a bit paranoid and start hearing strange noises. Is there really something out there or is it all in their hea


Things that go bump in the night  
  
By: Namekstaler  
  
Disclaimer: I own Dragon Ball Z!!! Muwahahahahaha!!! :Thunder crashes in the background of where ever he is:  
  
Piccolo: um no you don't…  
  
NS: What??? I don't?? : Squeaks:  
  
Piccolo: No you don't.  
  
NS: Nooooooooooooooo!!!! : Huddles in a ball as sanity slowly slips away:  
  
Piccolo: uh anyway on with the story.  
  
NS: Baaabbbllllllllbbbbbbbbaaaa. : Piccolo sweat drops:  
  
Words in () are my little comments ^_^  
  
Words in ~ ~ are noises  
  
The saiyan Prince grumbled under his breath as he sat on the floor in the living room of the Son's residence. Normally he wouldn't have gone near this house with a ten-foot pole, but his *lovely* wife and the she demon from Hades thought it would be a good idea if him and Bakarot would spend some time together.  
  
That is why he was sitting on the cold wooden floor in a pair of oversized blue flannel pajama's waiting for the idiot to come back from the kitchen with some snacks so they could start this *sleepover*. Just as he let out a string of curses at the power of women the overgrown fool came into the room arms filled to the brink with various snack items.  
  
"I'm back Veggie!" Goku grinned dumbly at the older man as he set the snack food to the side.  
  
"Oh joy." Vegeta muttered dryly.  
  
"Sooooo watcha wanna do??" He asked grabbing a bag of chips and tearing into them.  
  
"Whatever." The cold emotionless reply came.  
  
"Um… wanna play scrabble!?"  
  
"Scrabble??" A note of interest was detected in the short princes voice.  
  
"It's a board game with little wooden squares and you have to make words and you get points and stuff…" He said in between throwing handfuls of chips in his mouth and spraying the smaller saiyan each time he spoke.  
  
"Eh… disgusting." Vegeta whipped the chip bits off his face and PJ's while glaring at Goku.  
  
"Sorwy. So ooo wanwa pway?"  
  
"If it will stop you from assaulting me with saliva ridden potato chunks then fine."  
  
"Ok let me get the game." Goku ran out of the room and came back a little while later holding a long short rectangular box. Opening it he put out the board then handed a little wooden stick to Vegeta, who looked at it as if it would bite him.  
  
"Ok so we each take 7 of these little squares ok," He held up a square. "And we try to make words out of them."  
  
"Ok and what's the purpose of the stick?" Vegeta held up the slim piece of wood that had a notch running down on side of it.  
  
"That's what holds the squares silly." He grinned widely at the Prince.  
  
"Eh it sounds stupid, but anything to get this night over with." He placed the wood piece down and grab 7 of the little square things and placed them on the stick. His eyes widened at the letters.  
  
'U R STU PD'  
  
Vegeta's eye twitched, he didn't like this game already.  
  
"Ok Veggie your turn."  
  
Goku's voice stopped the prince from blasting the squares into the next dimension. Looking up he noticed that the younger saiyan had placed the word Food on the board….or it was suppose to be Food. Goku had spelled it FUD.  
  
Rolling his eye's and not bothering to correct the idiots spelling he placed his squares vertically on the board. The word also showing what he thought of Kakarot.  
  
'DUD'  
  
As the game went on Goku's spelling became more and more atrocious. Also with the lack of letters Vegeta made up some words knowing that Goku wouldn't know the difference.  
  
"Wow Veggie you really are smart to know so many words." Goku exclaimed as Vegeta put down the word 'ZRATXF'  
  
"It's only natural with me being the highly intellectual bean (no it's not a typo) that I am.." he boasted rubbing his knuckles on his flannel front.  
  
"Did you just call yourself a bean?"  
  
"No, you baka!!" Vegeta's eye twitched.  
  
"But…oh never mind. Let's stop playing. I'm getting bored and beside we ran out of the square thingy's." Goku began to clear the board.  
  
"Hey wait a minute," Vegeta halted him. "Didn't you say something earlier about points?"  
  
"Oh yeah," He reached a hand to the back of his head. "Well… I don't know how to do the points, Chi Chi always does it."  
  
"Eh then who won?"  
  
"Um…" Goku looked at Vegeta's eager expression. "You did!"  
  
"Really??" He looked at the half cleared board then at the larger saiyan's smiling face.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"…… Yes!! I finally beat Kakarot!!!" Vegeta jumped up and down gleefully looking very much like a child in his too big PJ's and short stature. Goku's grin widened (if that's possible) then looked at the clock.  
  
"Ooo Veggie the movie's going to start!" He jumped up to flip on the TV. Vegeta ceased jumping.  
  
"What movie?"  
  
"'The Bee People'. It's the first out of the line of horror movies on the scarier then (Hercule in a thong?) Cell marathon."  
  
"Eh." He commented sitting down a few feet away from Goku and turning his eyes to the now black and white screen.  
  
'A little town, no worries, just happy people… That is until…THE BEE PEOPLE FROM PLANET HIVE CAME!!!'  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes at the unnecessary dramatic music that followed the narrator's words. A field came into view showing two people, a dark haired boy and a light haired girl.  
  
"Hey-El-lee." The boy who's acting was terrible said to the girl.  
  
"Hel-lo-Coy." Ellie answered her acting just as bad.  
  
'This is going to be a long night', Vegeta thought shifting to get more comfortable.  
  
Thirty minutes later he couldn't tear his eyes away from the corny B-rated movie and had inched a little closer to Goku.  
  
"El-lee-the-Bee-people-are-coming-and-they're-going-to–turn-our-brain's- into- wax!" Coy exclaimed in a halfhearted yell, the fear in his voice sounding forced and fake. Just as he uttered the words people in rubber bee heads with plastic wings on their backs appeared behind Ellie.  
  
"Run-El-lee!" Coy yelled along with Vegeta though the latter's sounded the way it should have. The girl however during her run tripped then screamed as the Bee people got her.  
  
"Poor Ellie!" Goku cried stuffing popcorn in his mouth.  
  
"Oh-no-they-got-El-lee." Coy said to no one.  
  
"I-have-to-get-to-the-professor-maybe-he-can-stop-them." He said once again to himself then ran. The scene cut to the very same field, just with an old guy standing next to Coy.  
  
"So-Coy-you-want-me-to-stop-the-Bee-people?"  
  
"Yes-Professor."  
  
"I'm-sorry-but-they're-just-too-strong-to-be-stopped." Both of them looked slightly sad at this.  
  
"Oh no they're doomed!!" Vegeta exclaimed Goku nodding his head in agreement still shoving popcorn in his mouth.  
  
After watching the Bee people go over the hill toward them the professor accidentally hit the tap to the hose and sprayed the Bee people who withered, melted and died.  
  
"Professor-you're-a-genius-You-did-it." Coy babbled on a little longer then the movie ended.  
  
"Wow that was scary." Goku commented.  
  
"No it wasn't …it was uh stupid…" Vegeta said not very convincingly.  
  
'Next… THE TOAD PEOPLE FROM PLANT RIBBIT.' The announcer dude said.  
  
"Ooo another one." Goku said, the two saiyan's settling down to watch.  
  
Five hours later they had watched the Bee, Toad, Snail, Cheese and Paperclip people movies. They were currently watching the end of 'The Shoe People' and clinging to each other shaking.  
  
'That's it this time for horror movie's scarier then (Baba in a bikini?) Cell marathon. I hope it was frightful!' The dramatic music played again and the TV went silent.  
  
"Um… so Veggie.. uh um were you scared?" Goku said still shaking.  
  
"Of course not I'm the great and powerful saiyan prince!" He said pushing himself away from Goku. Suddenly a creak is heard from somewhere in the house.  
  
"Ah it's the Shoe people they're going to turn me into laces!!" The G.&.P.S.P cried jumping into Goku's arms. Neither moved or made a sound as they listened. Silence greeted them.  
  
"Eh see Veggie it was…"  
  
~Creak~  
  
"Nothing." He gulped and the two clung to each other again.  
  
~Creak~  
  
"Hn this is nonsense. I'm going to go check it out." Vegeta said.  
  
~Creak~  
  
The short Prince didn't move.  
  
"Um on second thought, Kakarot you go check it out."  
  
"What! Why me?" He squeaked.  
  
"It's your house." Vegeta argued.  
  
"Fine." Goku got up leaving the smaller man on the floor and slowly walked out of the room.  
  
~Creak~  
  
Vegeta was gone from his spot in an instant and around the corner.  
  
"Wait for me!"  
  
NS: Woo hoo yeah Chapter 1.  
  
Piccolo: hey I thought you went insane??  
  
NS: oh that… I'm over it.  
  
:Piccolo sweat drops:  
  
NS: oh um if anyone can come up with a better 7 letter phrase with the little wooden square thingy's that Veg got, tell me and I'll repost this chapter with the correction and give you the credit.  
  
Piccolo: you're just egging for reviews aren't you? :looks deadpan:  
  
NS: what gave you that idea?? :smiles innocently:  
  
:The Namek rolls his eyes:  
  
NS: hehe. Hey did anyone like the movie? I made it up myself.  
  
Piccolo: We could tell…  
  
NS: Hey what's that suppose to mean???  
  
Piccolo: Nothing… hey aren't you suppose to be working on 'Jell-o tales' and not writing another story??  
  
NS: SHHH!! Don't remind…:pauses as angry readers (all 5 of them hehe) surround him: them… :laughs nervously:…AHHHH!!!! :Runs off with the group on his tail:  
  
Piccolo sweat drops: Um ok well bye.  
  
NS: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! 


End file.
